Total Drama Redemption
by Htgr8
Summary: Let face it. It's been 10 seasons of Total Drama and the last three haven't been so good, this is Chris's last chance to make Total Drama have one of it's best seasons yet! And if he doesn't, they'll get canceled! Will Chris finally break the spell of bad Total Dramas? (Set in the near future)
1. Total Drama Redemption?

**Hi! Um... I'm Htgr8, but uhh... you can call me Ht! :)**

**So this is basically an experiment, if this first chapter goes well, then you'll see me again soon. If it doesn't... well bye hope you have a nice life! **

**So I'm going to need all of your opinions on how this goes.**

**Thanks a lot!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

"That's it Mclean!" A voice screamed from the phone "If Total Drama doesn't get better in this season, then it will be it's last. Got it?"

Chris Mclean gulped, and replied "Yes"

He could hear the line disconnect on the opposite side of the conversation. Chris sighed and put the phone down.

"Are we ready for Total Drama Christmas casting?" One of the interns asked

"No. We need a new, fresh idea. We've has Total Drama Bunnies, Total Drama Thanksgiving, and Total Drama Jacuzi" Chris set down some papers while he talked "It's time for one of our best seasons yet! There can't be any mistakes! It's time for... for..."

"Redemption?" The intern offered

"Yes! It's time for a redemption." Chris smiled "And this season will include, drama, new characters, and most of all, the best quality of TV that Total Drama has to offer"

"Time for Total Drama Redemption?" The intern asked

"Time for Total Drama Redemption." Chris replied with a smile

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know, not very big. It's a prolouge for the series I'm doing**

**If you guys know my deviant art account (same as my penname here) I'll be postin the pics all next week!**

**I'm excited, but I'll only continue if everyone else wants me too**

**Please review so I know if I should continue or not**

**Thanks!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	2. Total Drama Racing

**Heh... so two people reviewed *Anime sweatdrop***

**Everyone, I NEED your opinions! Even if you absolutely hate the fic, at least tell me, so I know to never write on here again! **

**But I guess I didn't give you enough to judge you opinion on, so I'll post a new chapter!**

**BUT I STILL NEED OPINIONS!**

**Thanks! :)**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

"We've had our good seasons, and our bad seasons" A voice that sounded like Chris stated "And we've had even worse seasons than our bad ones. But we're coming back for some seriously wicked redemption!"

Chris stood at the end of the pier at Camp Wawanakwa.

"We're back here at Camp Wawanakwa! Get ready for a whole new Total Drama! Especially the personalities" Chris smiled evily "I'm Chris McCean, and our camp has been cleared of all the mutant monsters, and now looks like it did from the first season."

"The rules are still the same. 12 unsuspecting campers will live with each other for the next three weeks. They'll tell all their secrets in our outhouse confessional, air their dirty laundry in our... great... cabins, and compete in life threatening challenges all over the island, and risk being voted off. Last one standing wins one million dollars"

"Speaking of contestants, here they are now!" Chris said as a boat with all of TDI's contestants started to pull up

"No, not them" The boat passed Chris

"This time, we'll have new and improved contestants! Here they come now!"

Another boat pulled up

"Say hello to Zack" Chris said as a skinny guy with brown hair and pale skin came on the dock

"Whoa... this is cooler than those shoes with wheels in them" He said

"William" The next guy who came off the boat had blonde hair and a sweater vest

"I hope you have my special water, Christopher" William looked over his fingernails before stepping aside

"Val" A girl with brown hair smiled as she walked off the boat

"Nice to meet you Chris!" She said in a cheery voice

"Paige"

"Hi there! Ooh! You're Chris McClean. Why is your last name spelled like that? It should be m-c-l-a-i-n. It just looks lik-"

"Okay that's enough Paige" Chris cut the brown headed, blue eyed girl off.

"Aaron" A guy who was tall and looked strong came out

"Nice to meet you, Chris!" Aaron shook hands with the hoast

"Darius" The guy that came off had blonde hair and wast tallish

"Wow! You're Chris McClean! Nice to see you in person!"

**In the confessional with Darius**

"I'm a guy that's great at acting. I really don't give a crap about Chris, but I just like to act like a nice person." And then Darius smiled evilly "Drama is my favorite thing in the entire world"

**Back to the game**

"Ray" A tannish guy who had blonde hair stepped out next

"Yo what's up Chris?" he relied with a smirk

"Nothing much bro" Chris replied "Next is Julia"

Julia had black hair and a light purple bandana "Hi Chris!" After she said that she tacked Paige

"Hi my name is Julia!" She jumped up to run around the dock.

* * *

**In the confessional with Julia**

"I rely on impulses a little too much. I hope it doesn't ruin my chances with the game..." Julia rubbed the back of her head

* * *

"Ok next up is Megan he gestured to a girl with brown braided hair. She smiled sweetly

"Hello!" She said, a little too innocently

"Kirsten" Another girl, with a long ponytail cam out. Her blonde bangs were partially in her face.

"Hello" She said sharply and the strutted to the edge of the pier, away from the rest of the contestants

* * *

**In the confessional with Kirsten**

"No one is getting in MY way of winning the million." She laughed evilly "What am I saying? I'm gonna win it anyways" She laughed some more

* * *

"Next up is Dayna!"

Dayna had reddish brown hair "Hi... uh is it Chris?"

"Yes. And last but not least, Johnathan!" Out came a sort of buff guy. All he did was nod to Chris.

"Ok you guys will compete to see what team you get put on. You must run through a course that goes through the entire island. Have fun" Chris laughed as he and Chef got into a golf cart.

"Wait, how will we know where to go?" Kirsten asked in a brutal tone

"There are maps near to the starting line, but you'll have to be quick. There are only six of them." Chris replied "And, go!"

"WHAT!?" Kirsten yelled while the rest of the contestants ran off. She started running a minute later.

* * *

**With Darius**

Darius had arrived to the maps first with six other people. He grabbed a map, and everyone but Val got a map.

"Ugg!" She exclaimed as every one but Darius and her ran off "It's always me!"

"Want to share?" Darius asked. She looked at him

"Are you seriously going to help me, or just get me lost in the woods?" She asked

"Hey you might be on my team. Why would I want to get you lost in the woods?" He asked, smirking while doing so.

Val blushed "Well I guess..." And the two took off, the map in both of their hands.

* * *

**In the confessional with Val**

"Darius seems pretty nice, but I can't get my hopes up. You never know. He could stab me in the back tomorrow..." Val shrugged

* * *

**In the confessional with Darius**

"I like Val. She seems really nice, and not acting it like I always do."

* * *

**With Dayna and Julia**

"Oh no!" Dayna exclaimed "All the maps are go-"

"Shh!" Julia cut her off "Just follow with the traffic" She proceeded to point to the contestants with maps

"Ooh. Good one"

Then the duo ran off

* * *

**At the finish line**

"Man these kids are taking a while" Chris commented to Chef

"Don't I know it" Chef replied "At least the original competitors ran for their lifes. Especially those Revenge of the Island freaks"

Chef and Chris both looked for the kids. Suddenly Johnathan and Megan arrived to the finish line.

"Great job you two. Both of you go sit on the purple bench" Chris pointed to the bench.

and Ray were the next contestants to finish.

"Skateboard dude and coolish bro, over on the blue bench" Chris pointed to the other bench

Val, Darius and Aaron finished next.

"You three on the Purple bench"

The Kirsten and William finished. Chris pointed to the blue bench.

The last two to finish were Julia and Dayna.

"Ok tackle girl, blue bench. The one who couldn't remember my name, purple"

One everyone was seated on their benches Chris named the teams.

He turned to the purple bench "From now on you shall be known as the Snapping Jaguars"

Then he turned to the blue bench "From now on you are known as the Chomping Lions"

* * *

**In the confessional with Ray**

"The Snapping Jaguars? Man that's more lame than my aunt Betty"

* * *

"We'll get down to our next challenge in the next episode." Chris announced "See next time for another episode of Total Drama Redemption!"

* * *

**Ok the only reason why did that is because I was following what Total Drama usually does. There's always a two part episode, and I just did the same.**

**Hopefully you like, and please, PLEASE leave a review on your opinion because it does matter.**

**Thanks!**

**~*~ Htgr8**


End file.
